medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokemichi Choujabaru
| image = | age = 16 | gender = Male | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class 13 | affiliation = Election Management Committee | position = Vice-Chairman | abnormality = Fairness | manga debut = Volume 8, Chapter 67 | image gallery = yes }} Tokemichi Choujabaru (長者原 融通, Choujabaru Tokemichi) is a junior of Class 13 and vice-chairman of the Election Management Committee. Personality As the characters of his name suggest, Choujabaru follows rules strictly and does not yield to pressure, making him perfectly fair and impossibly impartial. Likely because of his rule abiding nature, he is Myouri Unzen's only male friend. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 67, page 15 He is highly loyal to his superior Kiruko Tachiarai, yielding to her judgement, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 85, page 4 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 85, page 11 even when it is not delivered personally. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 89, page 8 When both are attacked, Chojabaru's first action is to defend Tachiarai. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 128, page 16 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 129, page 1 Appearance Choujabaru has spiky, light green hair with a thick strand that hangs over in front of his face. Choujabaru wears the uniform of the Election Management Committee, though his version is light green as opposed to the black garment worn by other members. Also, instead of covering his whole face, he instead has only two dark blue straps covering his eyes, marked with the insignia of Hakoniwa Academy. Ten years later, Choujabaru wears a black uniform, and black straps covering his eyes. Plot Kumagawa Incident Arc On July twenty-fifth, Choujabaru interrupts Medaka Kurokami's and Misogi Kumagawa's argument before they can come to blows. He greet Medaka, and introduces himself to Kumagawa. He stops Kumagawa's attack, after which Kumagawa accepts him as referee. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 67, pages 12-15 Choujabaru asks Kumagawa to select the match; after Kumagawa picks the snake, Choujabaru explains the fight will be "Viper's Den". Medaka Box manga; Chapter 67, pages 17-19 Choujabaru leads the Student Council and Kumagawa to the Viper's Den, a pit on the school grounds. He explains the nature of the battlefield, and the rules of the match. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 68, pages 1-7 He is impressed when Kumagawa steps onto the netting covering the pit without hesitation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 68, page 10 As the fight starts, the netting sinks five centimeters with just the first move, leading Choujabaru to wonder how long the match will last. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 68, page 14 He takes note as the netting sinks again. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 68, page 16 Choujabaru wonders at Youka Naze giving Zenkichi Hitoyoshi help, but decides to let it pass. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 69, page 7 After Kumagawa surrenders, Medaka asks him to stop the match. Choujabaru refuses, and Kumagawa explains that, since the match is over, the Election Management Committee has no authority to stop him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 69, pages 11-13 Choujabaru directs several of the Election Management Committee to try to revive both Kumagawa and Zenkichi, while the rest restrain a berserk Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 1 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 3 He is shocked to see Kumagawa's smile drop. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 15 On the first of August, the opposing Student Councils meet for the secretary's battle. Choujabaru insists that Medaka and Kumagawa be handcuffed together to keep either of them from causing trouble. After confirming her status as a substitute with Naze, he asks Shibuki Shibushi to choose the match. He explains that the secretary’s battle will be a match to strip the opponent. The group moves to the stage of the battle, a freezer in the school's canteen. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 74, pages 4-11 He is surprised by Kumagawa's offer of Class -13's surrender if Shibushi loses. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 74, page 13 Choujabaru questions Naze on how she can fight so well in the freezing cold. Naze explains to Choujabaru that she studied up on the rules of the election battle beforehand. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 75, page 6 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 75, page 8 He listens on as Gagamaru Chougasaki explains the true nature of Scar Dead. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 75, page 18 Choujabaru watches on as Naze breaks down. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 76, page 4 He states that turning off the lights is not against the rules, but that the Election Management Committee will restore them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 76, page 8 He is surprised when Medaka uses Kumagawa's head to break open the freezer's window. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 76, page 12 Seeing Naze's Ice Fire in action, Choujabaru thinks to himself that he can predict the battle's outcome. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 77, page 6 He is shocked as Shibushi's fully powered Scar Dead damages the spectators and even the building. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 77, pages 11-12 Choujabaru watches on as Naze steps out of the freezer. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 78, page 1 As Kumagawa insists that he will keep his promise, Naze offers to make her battle a loss. She tells Choujabaru that she striped naked while remodeling herself, and he declares the match her loss. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 78, pages 16-17 On August eighth, the opposing Student Councils meet at the academy's botanical garden for the treasurer's battle. Choujabaru begins to explain the rules of the match, starting with a request for sub-players. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 79, pages 3-4 Choujabaru continues to hand each sub-player an explosive bracelet. He explains that the main competitors, Hitomi Hitoyoshi and Mukae Emukae have one hour to retrieve their opponent’s key and unlock their partner's bracelet. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 79, pages 7-9 Choujabaru declares the start of the match. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 79, pages 15-16 The nonparticipants watch the battle on several computer screens. Naze asks Choujabaru if Emukae's actions are not illegal; he answers in the negative. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 80, page 1 Choujabaru looks to Medaka after Kumagawa finishes explaining their mutual history at Hakobune Middle School. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 81, page 9 Choujabaru watches as the monitors display Emukae covering the explosion with her body. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 83, page 3 At Kumagawa's prompting, Choujabaru ends the match, declaring it a draw. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 83, pages 9-10 He explains to Naze that, should the election end in a draw, the opposing side will be declared victor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 83, page 12 On August fifteenth, Choujabaru oversees the Vice-President's Battle, asking if the participants will be Medaka and Chougasaki. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 84, pages 19-20 Asked by Kuudou Hinokage if he can participate, Choujabaru thinks it is fine, but is prompted by Chougasaki to check with his superiors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 85, pages 3-4 Choujabaru returns with confirmation that Hinokage can participate. The group moves to an under construction building for the Vice-President's Battle, "Dropping Mad Dog", and Choujabaru explains the rules. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 85, pages 11-13 He is awed by Hinokage's speed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 85, page 18 Watching, even the impartial Choujabaru thinks Hinokage's victory is assured. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 86, page 1 After the building collapses, a frantic Choujabaru directs the Election Management Committee to confirm if Hinokage is still alive. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 86, page 18 As the student body arrives to cheer for Hinokage, Choujabaru demands to know what his subordinates are doing allowing regular students to be present. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 87, page 11 When Hinokage brings down both himself and Chougasaki, he lands on top of his opponent's body. Because Chougasaki's body touched the ground and Hinokage's body did not, Choujabaru declares Hinokage the winner. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 87, page 16 On August twenty-second, Choujabaru joins the Student Council and Class -13 for the final battle. He tells Hansode Shiranui to select a card, but is refused. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 89, pages 1-3 He rejects Shiranui's insistence that Kumagawa fight in her place, but after she reveals she has been given the authority from his superior Tachiarai, Choujabaru is forced to concede. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 89, pages 7-8 After both Medaka and Kumagawa agree to the terms, Choujabaru asks Kumagawa to pick a card. He explains that the Human card allows for the current president to choose the rules. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 89, pages 11-12 After Medaka sets out the conditions of the match, Choujabaru makes sure there are no objections from Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 89, page 15 After the battle, Choujabaru approaches the fallen Kumagawa, asking him if he accepts his defeat. When Kumagawa acquiesces, Choujabaru announces the current Student Council the victors, and that Medaka will continue as president. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 92, pages 2-5 He is shocked when Medaka informs him that she will be making Kumagawa her vice-president. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 92, page 9 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 92, page 11 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc The Student Committee Chairmen await Medaka as a group, to challenge her as part of the 100 Flowers Run. Choujabaru holds flower number fifty-two, subbing for Tachiarai. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 10-12 Tachiarai's message to Medaka is to keep her eyes open, while Choujabaru's own message is that he has been in Medaka's care. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Choujabaru is a judge. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 12 Abilities Superhuman Strength: Though the full extent of Choujabaru's abilities have yet to be shown, he is capable of stopping a surprise attack by Kumagawa with only two fingers. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 67, page 14 Second Sight: Despite his eyes always being covered, he still seems capable of some sort of sight, as he was surprised along with everyone else when Kumagawa dropped his smile. Abnormality Fairness (公平, Kouhei): Choujabaru's Abnormality makes him completely impartial, to the point it seems he is physically incapable of making biased judgments. He is recognized by both Medaka and Kumagawa as being qualified to oversee the challenge between their respective Student Councils. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 67, pages 13-15 References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abnormal